Amethyst Leventis
Amethyst "Amy" Leventis is 19 years old and a member of Team JADE. Her weapon of choice are the Dual Wind and Fire Wheels (DWAF) called February Silica. Amy is considered to be the weakest member of the team, something which greatly lowers her confidence, but she strives to become strong as an important member of the team. Physical description Amy has fair skin and short, dark purple hair with a green headband and green eyes. She is the shortest member of her team, standing nearly a head short than them. She wears a pink and white Chinese-style shirt over a yellow and black top and a matching pink skirt over black short shorts. Her headband has a black and pink feathered adornment with a pink flower and she wears gold lined, pink cuffs around her wrists. She wears black boots with brown shin guards and a brown belt across her waist where her two weapons are holstered. Personality Unlike the rest of her team, Amy is very openly nice, kind and compassionate. She is usually the voice of reason on her team and tries to sway Jade and Erek from otherwise "undesirable" activities. She is very aware that she is the weakest member of her team, a matter which causes her very low self-esteem, but also motivates her to work hard and become a useful member of JADE. Abilities Powers *'Aura:' Amy is able to use her Aura, the manifestation of her soul, to protect herself and heal injuries. *'Semblance - Clairvoyance:' Amy's Semblance allows her to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the user's physical sight. **'Aura detection:' Amy can also use this ability to detect the aura of others and measure their levels. If she is unable to see, she can use this ability to detect those around her through their Auras. Skills *'Combat mastery:' Amy is well trained in combat and battle, but is not as skilled as the rest of her teammates. **'Dual wielding:' She is highly proficient in dual wielding. **'Wind and fire wheel proficiency:' She is very skilled in wielding wind and fire wheel weapons. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Despite her skills, Amy still has a relatively small frame and could easily be overpowered by someone physically larger and stronger than her. *'Lack of confidence:' Amy is largely hampered by her extremely low self-esteem. She considers herself the weakest member of her team and her nervousness and shyness in battle often cripple her. Equipment *'February Silica:' Amy's primary weapons, she relies on them and their powers to generate wind and fire - granted by Dust - to aid her in battle. **'Fire manipulation:' One of her wheels, imbued with red, fire Dust, allows Amy to generate fire. **'Wind manipulation:' Her other wheel is imbued with green, air Dust, allowing Amy to utilize gusts of wind against her opponents. Trivia *Amethyst is a shade of purple as well as the name of a purple gemstone. *Leventis is a Greek surname. Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans